Of the weasel and the ferret
by trickstersqueen1
Summary: When an angry Ginny bumps into a taunting malfoy in the halls, what will happen, wands will be drawn, curses will fly, but will love always prevail..?
1. Chapter 1

"Watch it weasel!" Draco Malfoy disentangled himself from a blushing red head. He had his signiture smirk placed habitually on his face as he looked down at the shorter girl, pretending to dust of his pristene robes.As the girl looked up her eyes went cold and distaste take place of the surprise. "Out of my way malfoy." Her voice was even and malfoy saw his chance, "Aww, is the little weasel-ette having a bad day?" His voice took on mock concern, and he looked down t the girl, seeing her temper rising to boiling point, he saw her eyes narrow and her fists clench.

"I'll ask again Malfoy, get out of my way!" Her voice rose as she spoke until she was shouting. "Shhh weasel, you want to wake the whole castle with ur sreeching?And by the way, that wasn't a question and i don't do well with orders"

Ginny smirked, "Funny, you think that would pose a problem when voldemort is ordering you around." Ginny spat out voldemort's name like it was an unforgivable curse. Draco was momentarily shocked by how casually she brought up the dark lord, ut within seconds he had replaced his suprise with a cold facade.

"Yes well, weasel at least i have done something with my life, instead of sitting around pining over potty boy." The comeback even sounded weak to Drac but he took satisfaction in how her eyes grew wide as he mentioned the boy wonder.

_Ok gin, don't do anything stupid, you'll regret it! _

" God weasley don't think too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!"

That was it, Ginny whipped her hand back and slapped him across the face. He stepped back, his hand now lightly touching the red sploch covering his normally pale cold face. Ginny smiled to herself 'Well he deserved it.' She inwardly applauded.

"Well now Draco, I think she got the better of you right there." Ginny whipped around to see Blaise Zabini looking on with amusement,she felt even more hatred bubble inside her, how dare he even try to be on her side after what he did or in some cases what he didn't do...

Draco's mouth tighten and he whipped out his wand. Ginny knew she was a very talented witch but Draco Malfoy had grown up with deatheaters and, had no doubt, learned some dark magic from his father. _'Well i guess this is where being possessed by voldemort comes in handy..' _ Ginny pulled out her own wand, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming while opening her mind to a strong connection she had spent years trying to control.

"That was a stupid thing to do, weasel." Ginny laughed a harsh laugh that felt foreign to her, she found her face tightening and knew that her eyes had lost their normal warm amber look and the gold flecks had seemed to turn reddish, her very being had become cold, dark and threatening. Ginny felt that usual sensation flow through her whenever she tpped into that part of herself, the part Voldemort had seen in her, the part he had encouraged and strengthened, till it almost killed Ginny. The part that longed for blood and torture of whoever stood in her way.

Draco was surprised to feel hate eminating off her, inwardly wondereding what this little bundle of red hair was capable of. He instantly scolded himself for even thinking that she was capable of anything extrodanary. With a twisted smile and a raised eyebrow he swished his wand and muttered a spell. Ginny found herself flying backward into a wall. She gasped as she felt her bones make contact with hard stone. She crumpled to the ground, winded. Draco watched but she didn't so much as flinch, he gathered the impact must have knocked her out. Draco smiled, it was more like a sneer, and turned to leave only to find his wand flying out of his hand as Ginny thought expelliarmus. Draco turned around slowly and saw Ginny standing, holding Draco's wand in her left hand, her wand in her right. A slight smile playing on her lips as she gave a harsh laugh. Her eyes were sparkling with tears from hitting the wall but also with something else. Draco couldn't quite figure out what it was, almost joy but not quite. Draco looked at Blaise for help, but Blaise merely shrugged and turned his attention to Ginny. Drco slowly redirected his eyes to her, watching her every move as she stepped forward. "I won't beat you because you were wandless, Ill beat you because i'm better!" Draco smiled, so this girl wanted to duel him, well he would only be happy to oblidge. He foun his wand shoved into his hand. He flicked it and ginny found herself falling over, her legs seemed to have glued themselves togather. "Hmph" she grunted as she hit the floor. Draco sneered at her and soon found himself dodging a stunning spell, recovering from a very ungraceful leap, he pulled back his wand, "Cruc-" Mafoy was cut off mid curse as luna lovegood came around the corner. "What's going on?" Luna's voice was dreamy but her eyes showed concern, a rare thing for a girl who is more facinated by cloud formations then a quiditch match. "Oh, it's just loony lovegood." Draco turned back to Ginny but found her standing her wand in her hand, "Don't call her that, ferret." And with that Ginny sent her famous bat boogy hex, she walked around him laughing as he tried to fight off the ugly slimy things now attacking his face. But as she passed him she whispered, "You better be thankful i didn't do anything worse." Draco didn't know whether to laugh or be scared so he remained quiet, still trying to get the ugly little things away from him."Hey Luna!" Ginny emersed herself in a conversation with her friend and didn't even look back as she rounded the corner.

"Ugh that stupid little bit-" Draco was cut off by Blaise's hysterical laughing, "Dude, you were just bested by a weasley!" Draco did his best to glower at his friend but found it increasingly difficult as little bat bogey's kept pelting his face. "You could help Zabini!" Blaise slowly walked over to Draco, but before he could even raise his wand he doubled over with laughter again and Draco had to wait until his friend regained his sanity. "You know blaise, you are the worst friend ever!" "Oh come on drake, you have to admit, that was hilarious!!" Draco failed to see the humour so he merely glowered. Blaise sobered up after another 5 minutes but still smiled everytime he looked at Draco, "You know blaise, if you keep looking at me like that, the girls are going to get the wrong idea." This just made blaise laugh even harder, so Draco detached himself from his best friends company and continued down to potions. He brightened slightly as he saw the golden trio, 'ahhh at least i will be able to have a little fun in provoking potter.' But as Draco walked towards them his smirk faltered as he saw two red heads instead of one, and one of them happened to be an exetremely beautiful girl with long curly red locks. Draco felt himself deflate but quickly replaced his smirk as he walked by them.

"Inside." Snapes voice was bored but commanding and the class quickly filed in. Draco took his usual seat and started taking his stuff out, he looked around and smirked again, the little weasel didn't have a place to seat, but then to his upmost horror she came and sat down next to him. "Ummm..are you lost or stupid?" Ginny looked up, her face looked rather displeased about the arrangements too and she just gave him an impatient look. Draco, unsatisfied with her answer tried again, "Hello, weasel!! I know you would like to think you are of such status that you can sit with me, but you're not, so move it." Draco sat and watched her, but she didn't even honor him with a scathing look. Draco felt his power ebbing and his temper growing as the younger girl showed complete indifference to his remarks and proceeded to take out her second hand cauldron and books. Draco was about to make a snide remark about this when Proffeser snape stood up and said his usual, "The directions are on the bored, you may begin.Oh, yes I forgot, we hve a new student in the clas, Ms.Weasley has been bumped p to your level." With that Snape flicked his wand and directions appeared. Draco looked up at the board and smiled, the draught of the living dead, he could make this easily. He stood up to get ingredients and to his horror saw that the little weasel had already gathered her ingredients and was already neatly slicing the roots and flowers. He also was surprised to see the accuracy in which she could use her knife, every piece being the same size and length. When he came back from getting his ingredients he was baffled to see she hadn't even opened her book, she was slowly mixing ingredients while idle flipping through a charms book. Draco was wondering what she was doing when all the sudden she started stirring the wrong way, Draco smirked, _Haha, and she thought she was so talented! _But when Draco looked up again her potion had turned the perfect blue color while his was still in the grey stage. He started moving faster, so did she until they were racing as fast as they could, Draco paled even more as his potion stayed grey and thickened when it was suppose to be midnight blue and the consistency of water. Ginny's on the other hand was the perfect color and consistency. She was humming slightly as she worked, still not having opened her book and making the potion a completely different way then Draco had learned. She produced a flask and quickly filled it with potion. She walked over and gave it to snape, snape looked at her with a sneer which quickly morphed to surprise as he examined her potion. "Well done Ms. Weasley." Snape said the words without much enthusiasm and Draco knew it was paining him to compliment a weasel. But at his words the room had gone silent and everyone looked at Ginny and Snape like they had both lost their minds.

"Thank you Professer." Ginny's words sounded the same as Snape's, almost bored. "Well you may go then." Snape went back to stalking around the room. Ginny looked over at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and wasn't surprised to see all three had their mouths hanging open with shock. But suddenly she remembered something she had heard over the summer, _why are they still here, I thought they weren't coming back... _Ginny cleaned her cauldron, gave malfoy and infuriating smirk then walked out of the classroom, mouthing to Harry, 'We need to talk' Harry looked surprised but nodded, then went back to his potion which was midnight blue but the consistency of wet pavement.

Ginny waited outside for Harry. She was leaning against the wall reading her charms book when Malfoy came out. Draco couldn't think of a remark, his pride had been too damaged by what had happened, so it was Ginny who started the verbal sparring this time. "I believe it is now, Ginny: two Ferret Boy: zero." Draco Whipped around and gave her what he hoped was a distainful look, Ginny merely laughed and went back to reading her book. As she read the pages she could here Malfoy stalk away, she heard the door open again, she didn't have to look up to know it was Harry. She slowly closed her book and looked at him. "Er, you wanted to talk?" But before he could even elaborate Ginny cut in, "What are you doing here?" Harry looked surprised, "Well, er it is school gin, i do go here." Harry said it jokingly but looked at her, a look of worry crossing his face. "Get off it Harry you know what I'm talking about!" Ginny was losing her patience, if he was going to treat her like a child then she would do her best to oblige and let her tone become whiny. "Gin, i really don't know what you're talking about!" But Harry might as well have told her the truth, he was looking anywhere but in her eyes and she knew it was because no one could lie straight to her face. "Harry, you have one minute to tell me or i will tell ron what you and hermione did." Ginny knew she had struck a nerve as harry's face flushed red. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that." "Yeah well, Harry you've broken quite a few promises in your time too." Harry gave her a calculating look, it was the first time ginny had talked about him breaking up with her and the subject was making him increasingly uncomfortable. "FINE! We had to come back to talk to Dumbledore's portrait to ask him something about a thing we have to do-" "By thing you mean hunting horcruxes right?" Harry looked stunned, "How the hell do you know!?" "Nevermind how I know, continue." Harry gave her another annoyed look before going on, "But it has been increasingly hard with snape occupying the office, so we are trying to find a way to get in." Ginny nodded her head, then smiled "Well if that's all you need I can have you out of here by tonight."

"Ginny, I never thought, ok yes i did, i just didn't believe, ok that's a lie too, what i mean is, Ginny you are in so much trouble when mum finds out." Ron looked pleased that he had finally got the message across but the smug look was wiped off his face as he found Ginny's wand pushing into his neck, "Remember what happened last time you tattled on me ron?" Ginny's voice was low and dangerous causing ron to give a rather girlish squeak and nod his head, "Well bear in mind that that was just a starter on what i would do to you." Ginny lowered her wand and looked around, Harry and Hermione were watching her with wary looks, almost not believing that this was the sweet innocent little girl they had been friends with for years. But there was one thing about ginny, she had never been innocent, from the moment she was born she was a prankster, devising plans with fred and george, they congratulated her on her brilliance and would take full blame as long as she would give them more ideas.

As Ginny continued towards the headmasters office she smiled, she loved doing this. Peeves floated dutifly behind her, "Ok peeves, you ready?" Peeves nodded his head and zoomed away. Ginny took a deep breath and screamed, the gargoyal jumped slightly giving her enough room to squeeze through, She ran up the stairs and pounded on Snape's door. "Come in." Ginny burst into the room, "Headmaster. Peeves.Dungeons.Student.Wand.Potions.Ingredients!" Ginny sounded slightly hysterical and snape eyed her warily, that seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Excuse me Ms. Weasely?" Ginny took a breath, _god, is this guy deaf or stupid? _Ginny quickly recited the story and let slightly hysterical sigh escape her. Snape jumped up, "That ghost has seen it's last day in Hogwarts." With that he ran from the room, actually it was more like he swept from the room, and when he opened the door Ginny could have sworn she saw a white trainer disapere. She let her breathing go back to normal when she heard the gargoyal move back into place, "Ok you can come out now." Harry Ron and Hermione whipped off the cloak, Ron looked proud, Harry pleased, and Hermione surprised. "Oooh Ginny you really shouldn't be doing this, you're going to get in so much trouble!" Hermione looked worried and Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, hey Professer, nice to see you! Tell Snape to let me off easy for this!" Dumbledore nodded and gave her a smile over his half moon specticles. "I will do my best Ms. Weasley, although i must admit, we are only one week into term and this is the third time you have broken into this office, might i suggest taking a break?" Ginny gave him a mischevious smile and before the Golden Trio could repremand her she had disapered out of the office without a sound. "I hate how she does that." Ron told Harry and Hermione.

Ginny was walking back to her common room when she was pulled aside by something invisible. "Ok Harry it might have been scary the first time but now it is just annoying." Harry pulled off the invisibilty cloak looking sheepish. "Er, sorry." Ginny looked at him expectantly and she noticed him squirm under her gaze, "Well..." Harry looked, well actually more down since he was much taller then her, "I'm sorry." Ginny knew what he was talking about and nodded, she wouldn't tell him it was ok, because it wasn't, she wouldn't tell him it wasn't his fault, because it was. "Ok." Ginny left it at that and turned to walk away when she was engulfed in a hug. She let him hug her and after he let go she continued walking, not even looking back , because she knew if she did, Harry would see tears rolling down her cheeks, the first tim she had really cried since she had found herself in the chamber of secrets with a huge dead snake and a bleeding Harry Potter next to her.

"Alright, well, we'll just be going then." Harry was standing ackwardly looking anywhere but at Ginny. They had met up in the entrance hall forty minutes later. She nodded, and in turn gave Hermione and ron hugs. She stopped in front of Harry and he looked at her. Ginny stared into the deep green eyes and ha no clue what to do. "Er, well if you two are done starring into echothers' eyes." Ron tried to lighten the mood but went silent at the look hermione gave him. "Ok well, er, we really should get going..." Hermione trailed off when she looked at Ginny. Ginny looked into the eyes of her best friend and saw a tear roll down her cheek. "It's ok Hermione, I 'll see you soon!" Ginny gave her friend another hug and slowly stepped back. "Well, good luck." With that she watched the three make their way out to the grounds and disapear in the night. "Alone again." Ginny sighed and turned to make the long walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey weasley, where'd your friends go, did they leave you behind." "Ohhhh weasley i here potter dumped you and ran away with hermione! I knew it was only a matter of time..." Ginny indured the taunts for the whole day, looking strait ahead and doing her best not to curse somebody. She left lunch early, not able to stand Romilda Vane's questions and ran to the empty potions room. She set up her cauldron and sat. waiting for the class to start. "Ms. Weasley, I know you might not know how to tell time, but class doesn't start for 30 minutes." Ginny looked up into the face of Severus Snape. "I know Professer, I just decided to come early." Ginny turned back to her book. "Well in that case you might as well help." Ginny looked up surprised. "Er, excuse me?" "Are you deaf?" Ginny smiled "No sir, just stubborn." Snape turned away, but not before ginny could see the shadow of a smile on his face. "Well, I need you to set up the ingredients for class, we are making wolf's bane today." Ginny was startled but immedietly went to the cupboard and gathered ingredients. Half an hour later students started to file in, Ginny took her seat and watched as people looked around for the golden trio, then everyone turned to her. "Class, I don't see what is so fascinating about Ms.Weasley so if you would re-direct your attention to your potions, please." The "please" wasn't needed as the class quickly turned to their ingredients. The door creaked open and none other then Draco Malfoy stepped in, "Sorry I'm late Professer." Draco's tone was bored and he looked like he had better things to do, but Snape merely nodded and went back to watching the students start their potions. "Well hello again." Ginny looked up to see the sneering face of Malfoy looking at her." "Hello ferret boy." Draco's sneer wavered slightly but he sat down, making sure to push ginny's bag off the table. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." Draco sounded anything but sorry Ginny merely looked at her spilled supplies and went back to work, only to find two other people sit down next to her, she looked over to see crabbe and goyle. Then another thud told her someone had sat down on her left, she looked over to see blaise zabini, looking calm and indifferent. "Hey weasley." Ginny glared at him and went back to her potion, only to hear another hud, she looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at her. "Eww, why are we sitting with her?" Ginny continued stirring her potion. _Great, now i've got puggsy parkinson sitting with me, and i thought my day couldn't get worse!" _Draco glowered at pansy's arrival but continued to stare at ginny. "You know Malfoy, if you want to beat me in potions, i suggest you start working instead of starring at me." Draco's smirk was wiped off his face as Blaise laughed, "Man, she beat you in potions too!?" Draco glared at his best friend, "Blaise, you're not helping." Blaise laughed again, and ginny felt a smile tug at her lips but determinedly frowned, faking concentration. "You know Draco, if I were you-" "Which you never will have the honour of being." Blaise stuck out his tounge, "Anyway, what I was saying was, Darke, if I were you, I would take Ginny's advice." Really Zabini and why is that?" Blaise smiled and looked at Draco's potion, "Er, because your potion looks like hipogriff shit." Ginny looked up and started laughing, Blaise soon joined in. Drco's face tinted red slightly but he quickly regained his composure, "Zabin why does it sound like you like the little weasel?" At that ginny drew her wand and blaise's face lost it's warmth. "Ms. Weasley, you will not draw your wand on fellow students in my class, Mr.Zabini i suggest you put yours away too. Detention both of you, friday night at 7 o'clock." Ginny groaned and went back to her potion which was nearly finished. "Way to go Malfoy." Zabini glowered at his friend who merely smirked and went back to trying to fix his potion. Ginny finished as soon as possible and quickly gave a sample to Snape, "Very well, you may go." Snape marked her potion with something that looked oddly like a 100 and went back to his paper work. Ginny was about to walk back to her cauldron when there was a big crash, she turned and saw her cauldron smash. She cringed as it broke down the middle, it had been fred's old one and it had been through quite a bit. "Ms. Parkinson, what is the meaning of this?" Pansy looked stricken, getting caught was not part of her plan. "Nothing professer, weasel's cauldron fell." Snape sneered, "Is that so, well Ms. Parkinson, you may join Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley in detention on friday evening." Pansy started to complain but was cut of by Snape stalking away. "You have got to b kidding me! He never gives us detention!!" Pansy was not a happy slytherin. "Shut up parkinson you'll only make it worse." Draco sounded very annoyed, apperently the plan of making ginny uncomfortable was not going so well. "Well weasley, i think you might be needing some help." With that blaise stood up and waved his wand, repairing Ginny's cauldron. "Uhh, Zabini, what are you doing?" Crabbe looked extremely lost at what to do. "Crabbe, you wouldn't mind helping her pick up her things would you?" Crabbe halfheartedly started shoving things into Ginny's bag, Ginny was stunned. "Er, thanks then." With that she waved her wand, everything flew into her bag neatly, she summoned her newly repaired cauldron and walked out the door leaving a confused crabbe, a dumbfounded goyel, an amused zabini, a huffy parkinson, and a livid malfoy. "I still can't believe i have detention!" Shut up parkinson, couresed round the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys, well if you're reading this it means that you have stuck with me so far! If you have any suggestions or corrections please just tell me because I know it's really annoying when someone has something wrong and never corrects it. Have fun reading!

xoxo

On with the story!!

Chapter two

Ginny threw herself onto her bed after an exhausting quidditch practice. She groaned as she flipped over, trying to avoid moving her muscles while still slipping out of her soaking clothes. It just so happened she had spent three hours flying in torrential rain while Bobby, the substitute captain since Harry was mysteriously "missing", yelled for her to hurry up and find the damn snitch. Ginny had to restrain from grabbing a beaters bat and whacking bobby over the head till he bled out of his ears so instead she zoomed off in search of the snitch while secretly pulling her wand out and when no one was looking, shooting a hex over at Bobby. She gave a small smile as the boy's hair turned bright pink.

Ginny rolled on her bed, trying to shake some of the mud off her now half-way clothed body, She had managed to get her shirt off but was too stiff to move her legs, so she was left laying on her bed in nothing but a rather lacy black bra and a pair of soaked grey sweat pants. It wasn't until twenty cold minutes later she brought herself to crawl into a tee shirt and grab a towel. She hobbled to the prefect's bathroom and mumbled the password, all the while thanking the fact boys tended to tell her whatever she wanted to know if she just pouted her lips.

She slipped behind one of the curtained rooms, taking her sweats off and leaving them on the floor in a little pile, she wasn't worried about being walked in on considering it was the middle of dinner but she still left her underwear on just in case. She filled the bath with rose water, never having been a fan of all the different fragranced waters. She remembered in her third year Harry had come back to the common room really late smelling like a florist shop. Ginny giggled but felt a slight pang, harry. Where was he? What was he doing? Would he be back soon? And what about Ron and Hermione? Had they gotten together yet? Were they alive? Ginny shuddered and pushed thoughts of death from her head. She slowly started working her arms, shaking and whirling the stiffness out of them, soon she moved to the deep end and started treading, she felt her legs tense then relax, causing her to sigh with relief.

Draco Malfoy silently walked down the hall, careful to avoid any sound of human life or ghost life. He decided to skip dinner, no reason to go down to the great hall and have people stare at him in hatred and awe. Plus he knew Pansy was probably waiting for him down there. He shuddered remembering how she had complained for four straight hours about her detention. Draco's mind slowly wandered to the weasley girl. He had to stifle a laugh when he thought about how that detention was going to go. Pansy, Blaise, and Weasley. He stopped in front of a painting of an underwater scene, mumbling a password and slowly opening the door. He walked into the prefect's bathroom and looked around. The tub was filled with rose water and the water was still running. He looked around for whoever was currently occupying the tub but found no one.

Meanwhile…

Ginny pressed herself even more into the shadows as Draco walked in, 'Ohhh great not only am I freezing and half naked, now I have to wait till malfoy leaves.' Ginny watched as he made his way over to her clothes, slowly picking up the soaking sweats, she almost growled when he started going through her stuff. She slowly circled behind him until she could only see his back. With the stealth of a jungle cat she leapt out of the shadows and pushed her wand into Draco's back, immediately the slytherin stiffened but before he could turn around a shockingly familiar voice whispered in his ear,

"It's rude to touch what isn't yours Malfoy." Malfoy smirked when he recognized the voice as Ginny's. He slowly turned and sneered at the red head, whom he couldn't help but realize wasn't wearing very much. He took in her appearance, lace black bra and watching underwear, damn what a body. He suddenly realized what he just thought and almost slapped himself. Ginny on the hand was starring coolly into his eyes, wondering why he wouldn't just let go of her sweatpants so she could get dressed.

"Uhhh malfoy, if you're done starring I would like my pants back." Ginny smirked up at him, her red hair sticking to her face slightly, the curls coming back as it slowly dried.

Draco was shaken out of his revere by her voice and slowly smirked down at her.

"You know Weasel, I think I'll keep these and you can walk back to your common room like that." Ginny let out a low growl causing malfoy to take a small step back. He was about to draw his wand when he saw hers whirl in a complicated figure and suddenly he found himself upside down in none other than an exact replica of the little weasels sweats and tee shirt.

"What the sodding hell are you doing!" Malfoy was slowly going slightly red as all the blood rushed to his face. Ginny walked up to him and picked her sweats up off the ground, slowly putting her tee shirt back on and exited the bathroom, leaving Draco hanging up side down and cursing blood traitors and bad style choices.

When Ginny got back to her dorm she slipped in to pair of plaid sleeping pants and a small white tank top. She sat down on her bed and opened her potions book, looking over the material for her essay, She smiled and closed her book, and 'this is going to be easy!'

The next hour went by rather uneventfully, Ginny finished her homework and got changed, she put on a black solos and a blue tee shirt with the Gryffindor crest on it. She threw her hair into a messy bun and slipped on some shoes. She slowly made her way to the dungeon, her head buried in a book, it wasn't until she reached the door to the room she knew she was having her detention in. When she walked in she slowly closed her book and looked up to see only Snape occupying the room. The potions master looked up over his desk as Ginny took a seat, looking around the room in a bored fashion. She slowly turned her gaze to her teacher and saw him become visibly less confident.

"Hello Ms Weasley." Snapes voice was slightly softer than usual and Ginny grinned up at him.

"What's up professor?" Snape inclined his head to the potions cabinet and Ginny raced over to see what special ingredient her teacher had managed to find her this week.

"Awesome, a unicorn heart string, Sir where did you find this, it's really rare!" Snape almost smiled at her enthusiasm but quickly masked his emotions with a cool façade.

"Oh a little searching here, a couple threats there, it wasn't too hard to find." Ginny laughed out loud at her teachers attempt to hide his contempt on just how hard it was to find that heartstring. Snape smirked at her and went back to correcting the essays that laid spread across his table. Ginny walked up to his desk and looked down at the papers Snape visibly tensed at her looking over his shoulder but kept working as though nothing was wrong. Ginny snickered behind him and he dropped his quill in exasperation.

"What Ms, Weasley do you find so humorous about these abysmal papers?"

Ginny had to stuff her hand into her mouth to keep from telling it wasn't the papers but his corrections that were making her laugh. Snape looked at her questioningly until she gained control of her giggles and pointed at a paper he had just put in the 'finished' pile.

"Your correction is also wrong sir, adding two pinches of lacewing flies wouldn't shorten the potion anymore then what Creevy said, the real way to make it turn colors quicker would be to crush two hufferpod beans and use the juices."

Snape looked down in astonishment, why hadn't he thought of that. Ginny went back to looking over his shoulder until the door opened and Blaise walked in. He looked at his professor and nodded, and then he let his eyes wander, not even acknowledging Ginny, which she personally had no problem with.

The time crept by slowly until Pansy walked in, demanding all attention she cleared her throat until three people whipped their heads around in irritation. Snape put his quill down while Ginny closed the book she had taken off her professor's desk. Blaise looked up from inspecting his nail beds and all six eyes looked at pansy. Finally having the attention she demanded she tried to pout her already collagen lips and looked at Professor Snape,

"Sir, I really don't see why I have to be here, I mean, I only taught that little blood traitor a lesson, why am I being punished?"

Ginny snorted at Pansy's lack of tact, she had just managed to insult her head of house's favorite student, infuriate him with her choice of attire (or lack there of) and give everyone in the room a migraine from her high whiny voice.

Snape strode over to Pansy and looked down at her,

"Shut up Parkinson, and might I suggest a little thing called modesty, it has been known to work well for others." Pansy looked at him, completely lost at what he was saying. Snape sighed and turned to Ginny and Blaise who were both trying not to laugh but failing miserably, Blaise was blue in the face from trying to stop the fit of hysterical giggles trying to escape while Ginny was ineffectively tying to stop her fits of laughter by stuffing as much of her sleeve as she could in her mouth.

Snape rolled his eyes and motioned for them to assemble in front of his desk.

"Today you will be scrubbing the fourth floor bathrooms, without magic."

Pansy looked like she was about to burst with indignation, she swelled up like a bullfrog and her face got all purple and blotchy.

"You cannot be SERIOUS! Do you know how much this skit cost? I cannot ruin it by doing house elf work!!" Pansy's voice seemed to be getting an octave higher with each word she spoke; Ginny on the other hand, was use to this punishment seeing as Snape gave it to her every time she had detention. Blaise looked mildly disgusted but Ginny couldn't tell if it was because of the punishment or the fact Pansy was standing so close to him…

Three hours and a lot of scrubbing later Ginny walked back into the potions room to get her book.

"Ms. Weasley, I know you lied to me about Peeves and the potions room, mind if I ask why you so desperately needed me out of my office?"

Ginny cringed and turned around, her face a mask of determination,

"I wanted to talk to Dumbledore." A look of understanding crossed Snape's face.

"And by 'you' you mean Mr. Potter and his doppelgangers."

Ginny smiled and picked up her book, silently leaving the dungeons in a whirl of curly red locks. Snape couldn't help but smile as he settled himself into his desk chair and looked over more essays. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting year...

Ginny rushed to the kitchens to grab a sandwich than ran back to Gryffindor, she snuck by Bobby and Jimmy who were discussing quidditch by the fire and made it upstairs without being detected. 'Damn Gin, you are scary good!' Ginny smiled and settled herself in for a little sleep before classes tomorrow, she couldn't wait tell potions!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow. Bloody. Fucking. Ow!" Ginny sat up and looked around. She was most definitely not in the potions room, or the infirmary, or Hogwarts for that matter. She slowly stood up wincing and she pressed her hand against the floor. She slowly looked back down at her palm, there sitting as boldly as ever was a red dragon, it's head and body was resting on the inside of her wrist and palm while it's tale wrapped its way around her wrist extending to a couple inches below her elbow. She traced the dragon with her finger, stopping as she saw what the dragon was curled around. She slowly traced the heart, running her finger over the small divide. She looked at the whole thing and felt like fainting again, the last time she had seen this tattoo on her hand she had been about the open the chamber of secrets, but the heart was in one piece then, it wasn't broken. It had been the time when she thought herself in-love.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ginny looked up as the hissing voice reached her ears. There standing in front of her was none other that lord bloody fucking voldemort.

"Um, nice to see you too?" Ginny felt her heart beat wildly as voldemort approached her. She steeled herself, closing her mind and her heart, 'I will not succumb, I will not succumb. You will not win, you will not win.' Ginny repeated these thoughts over and over again. Voldemrt slowly reached for her hand, pressing one long white finger to it. Ginny gasped as she felt a slight pain shoot up her arm, it slowly dulled to a throbbing.

"_Fascinating creatures dragons are." _Ginny jumped back as the voice rang in her head. She looked up to see a cruel smile cross Voldemort's lips.

"Haha, you didn't think you had gotten rid of me did you ginny? You haven't forgotten me?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths, she could feel her wand press against her ribcage and almost jumped with relief.

"Of course not tommy, who could forget the ravng lunatic who tried to kill them?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed

"I see you've grown a bit of a backbone."

"I see you've grown a body." Ginny eyed Voldemort, taking in his full appearance.

"Well I definitely pyt you under the class hotty catagorie but I guess that's the best you could get when you had to use parts of wormtail."

Voldemort smiled a cold smile and stepped towards her.

"Do you see anything different in the tattoo Ginny?" Ginny looked fiercly into the red eyes pulling on her magic to steady her. She looked at the tattoo.

"The heart is broken." She wasn't quite sure where Tom was going with this so she decided to take this opportunity to try and figure out how the get her wand.

"Aha, and why do you think that?'

"Because ou broke it you bastard!" Ginny couldn't help it anymore, she threw all her strength into a left hook and swung at that damn snake like face putting all her weight into the punch. To her surprise though, her hand went right through his head.

Tom stepped back grimacing and holding his head. He hissed at her and took what would have been a menacing step to any besides ginny. Ginny gaped.

"Yo-You're not real?!" Ginny looked at him, hr eyes roving over him looking for som indication this wasn't her tom standing infront of her, just some weird illusion.

"Au contraire my little friend, I am as real as it gets, you are the unsubstatial one here,"

Ginny gaspd and reached out, voldemort flinched as she went to rest her hand on his chest, watching it go right through.

"What did you do to me?!" Ginny walked over to a wall, pressing her hand against it, her hand went through the wall as if it was water. She suddenly realized that now she had no boundaris, she through herself at the wall, gliding through it.

She was standing in a long dark hallway. She looked at the décor, all green, black, and silver,

'How fitting!' Ginny took off down the hall. She could here Tom following her. She sped up hurling herself through another wall. She had obviously chosen the wrong room to run into. A collective gasp went through the room. Suddenly at least 20 death eaters were on their feet wands drawn and pointed staright at her.

"Well well well if it isn't weasley, welcome to the snake pit!" Ginny turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand pointed at Ginny a small manical smile gracing her thin pale lips. Ginny felt anger boil inside her and had to do everything in her power not to tap into her true magic, the magic she had shown to Tom, unfortunately once Tom had seen this he knew he had to destroy her. He saw the true magic Ginny had, suppressed by years of unhappiness.

Bellatrix laughed as Ginny backed up, looking for a quick exit.

"Good Bye Weaasley." With thata green jet shot out of Belatrix's wand, ginny was too late to dodge and felt the curse swoosh through her, but instead of stopping after making contact, the curse kept going, causing Ginny to falter, taking a step forwards.

There was a thud behind her and she turned around to see death eater sprawled on the floor, obviously dead.

Bellatrix screamed, "How did you do that?! How!?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled, "Come on Lestrange, I know you can do better with that, hit me with your best shot!" Ginny decided if she ever was going to avenge serious she might as well take this opportunity, she had been very close to serious, she knew he wouldn't be satisfied with Belatrix's death, he would want her to suffer what she had dished out.

Ginny started to walk towards Bellatrix, quietly singing "Hit me with your best shot." Bellatrix growled and advanced, Ginny merely drew her wand. She was surprised it didn't fall through her fingers. She swirled it and laughed as bellatrix was attacked by pink butterflies that seemed intent on glueing themselves to her face.

Bellatrix flicked her wand and the butterflies turned to ashes, falling around her feet. She shot a fireball at Ginny, Ginny didn't even move, she felt a warm tickling sensation as the fire passed through her. She laughed and swished her wand a phoenix flew out of her wand, heading straight for Bellatrix, suddenly the phoenix turned into a snake and changed direction, heading towards Ginnt. Ginny merely smled


End file.
